Johnny Rocket
Alex Ross (December 27, 1989) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the Online Wrestling Federation under the ring name Johnny Rocket. Backstory Johnny Rocket grew up in Hollywood, California in the 90s. When he was 17, he started training to become a professional wrestler. He wanted to follow the footsteps of his father, who was a very successful wrestler in the 80s. Due to his time growing up in Hollywood, California, Johnny decided to become a part-time actor, as well as a wrestler. Professional Wrestling Career Ring of Honour (ROH) - 2015 Johnny began his wrestling journey at the age of 23 in Ring of Honor (ROH), using his real name as his ring name. Nobody could have predicted the career he would have in the company. Within the space of two months, he was already World Television Champion after he defeated Roderick Strong in a Last Man Standing match. This reign lasted until February 23, 2013 (353 days) when he lost the title to Adam Cole. However, this wouldn't be his only reign as champion. Six months after his first reign ended, he would go on to defeat Adam Cole, Tommaso Ciampa and Jay Lethal in a Fatal 4-Way for the championship. His second reign would last until November 29, 2014 (498 days) when he lost the championship to Bobby Fish in a Falls Count Anywhere match, which ended up in the venue’s Parking Lot. After his second reign as World Television Champion ended, he wanted to chase ROH’s most prestigious prize, the World Championship. It only took him three months to win the gold, dethroning Jay Lethal on February 26, 2015. He would hold the title until April 5, 2015, when Marty Scurll won the title in a Ladder match. Unfortunately, this would be the only reign as ROH World Champion. New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) - 2017 On May 4, 2015, he decided to sign a contract with New Japan Pro Wrestling. It took him almost a year to win his first championship in the company. He won his first championship in NJPW on March 21, 2016, when he defeated his longtime rival Kenny Omega for the vacant IWGP Intercontinental Championship. This reign lasted until July 27, 2016, (129 days) when Kenny Omega defeated him in a Barbed Wire Deathmatch. After his rivalry with Kenny Omega ended, he had his sights set on the IWGP United States Championship. Within four months, he became champion after defeating Jay White. He would go on to hold the championship until August 31, 2017 (295 days) when Jay White regained the championship. Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) - 2019 On December 10, 2017, he signed a contract with Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW). Immediately after debuting, Johnny started a rivalry with Masada, who is an icon in hardcore wrestling. This resulted in a No Disqualification match between the two bitter rivals at the Cage of Death Pay-Per-View in January for the World Heavyweight Championship. Johnny eventually won this match after putting Masada through a Car Windshield. His reign as champion lasted until June 30, 2018 (168 days). At the start of 2019, Johnny took a year-long break from professional wrestling so he could spend time with his family. However, he didn't renew his contract with CZW when he returned to the sport, as he wanted to continue his journey in professional wrestling. Online Wrestling Federation (OWF) - Present In January 2020, Johnny made his return to the ring when he decided to sign with the Online Wrestling Federation. Championships & Accomplishments Ring of Honor * 1x World Champion * 2x Television Champion New Japan Pro Wrestling * 1x IWGP Intercontinental Champion * 1x IWGP United States Champion Combat Zone Wrestling * 1x World Heavyweight Champion Online Wrestling Federation Signatures & Finishers Signatures * The Boomerang (End of Days) * Hollywood Corkscrew (Standing Corkscrew Moonsault) Finishers * Death From Above (Shooting Star Press) * Knuckle Buster (Stiff Punch 1) Nicknames *Zero-Gravity *Johnny Wrestling *The A-Lister *